


Siren

by Semi_problematic



Series: Youtuber Reddie [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, YouTube, bickering boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:12:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "Hey, fuckers-" Richie stated as they walked through the parking lot, his camera in his hand. Eddie trailed behind him, looking through his backpack."Richie." Eddie hissed between clenched teeth. "You shouldn't call your subscribers fuckers."Richie rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Eddies shoulder. "Its a term of endearment. Its also my intro and I'm not creative enough to come up with a new one."





	Siren

**Author's Note:**

> The little introduction of my cute youtuber Reddie series

"Hey, fuckers-" Richie stated as they walked through the parking lot, his camera in his hand. Eddie trailed behind him, looking through his backpack.

"Richie." Eddie hissed between clenched teeth. "You shouldn't call your subscribers fuckers." 

Richie rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Eddies shoulder. "Its a term of endearment. Its also my intro and I'm not creative enough to come up with a new one."

"Then how are you a YouTuber?" Eddie was smiling down. Richie made sure the camera was focused on it.

"Hell if I know." Richie replied, putting the camera back on himself. "Anyway, back to what I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." Richie made sure the camera was on Eddie to film his reaction. "We're going to the zoo!" 

"Aren't you naming this video Gayest Zoo Trip Ever?" 

Richie nodded confidently with his head held high.

"Then I'm pretty sure the person watching this already knows you're going to the zoo." Eddie picked at his nails as they walked through the parking lot.

Richie zoomed in on Eddies face. "I'll change the title to My Boyfriend Hate Crimed Me." He whipped the camera around and made a shocked face.

"And how exactly did I do that?" Eddie laughed, taking Richies spare hand in his own and intertwining their fingers.

"You're making fun of my YouTube career." Richie grumbled, pouting. "Not everyone can be Jake Paul."

"Oh god-"

"Its everyday bro!" Richie screamed. "Oh my god. We could be our own team ten. Except its team seven and we don't have Tessa Brooks we have Beverly Marsh."

"If you talk about team ten one more time I'm gonna dump you." Eddie tried his best to keep a straight face. 

"Why are you so salty with me?" Richie pouted, taking Eddies hand once more and pulling Eddie against him. He kissed his temple and smiled, mouthing the words 'I love you' against Eddies skin.

"Because you're vlogging on our date and its the seven-" Both Eddie and Richie froze as sirens rang out. Flashing blue, red, and white lights filled the area, the sirens only getting louder.

"Do you hear that?" Richie asked, zooming in on the police car.

"Oh no." Eddie pinched the bridge of his nose. "Don't do the thing." 

"Bad boys, bad boys, watcha gon do, watcha gon do when they come for you!" Richie elbowed Eddie. "Sing it with me! I know you aren't really annoyed."

"I'm not but it is rude." Eddie whispered. "What if someone died?"

"Good point." Richie mumbled.

A fire truck came next, the sirens louder than the ones on the police car. 

"Its the gay siren!" Richie giggled. "Its announcing all of the gays are attacking!" Richie pumped his fist in the air. "We shall take over! We shall dominate the straights!" 

Eddie laughed and grabbed for the camera. "Thats enough." He giggled. "Someone could be hurt and we are out here making rude jokes."

"Fine, fine." Richie pulled the camera away from Eddie and held it in front of both of them. "I'm gonna name this I Was Arrested!?" Richie gasped and made a shocked face.

"Did Shane Dawson teach you how to clickbait?"

Richie nodded. "Yep!" He smiled at the camera. "Sorry for the short video! I'm still getting used to vlogging and when its a good and bad time! I hope you all have an amazing day! I love you all!" He blew a kiss at the camera. "Bye!"


End file.
